Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas
Infos Suricatos Hola Valeria. Pediría por favor que revisaras los requisitos para hacer una solicitud de diseño. La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 25 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. Saludos. -- 10:41 15 mar 2015 (UTC) Code Geass Wiki Trabajando en la solicitud :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 01:05 21 mar 2015 (UTC) :¡Hecho! ¡Espero que te guste! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:21 21 mar 2015 (UTC) ::¡Me encanta! Solamente una duda, ¿qué fuente tipográfica usaste? Suerte --link=Muro:Usui_Uzumaki 19:50 21 mar 2015 (UTC) maxaventureswiki :Buenas Minefan2407. El wiki no cumple con los requisitos requeridos para solicitar un diseño. Además, no ha pasado un mes desde la última solicitud que realizaste para ese mismo wiki. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 17:59 27 mar 2015 (UTC) jetsetradiopedia :El wiki no cumple los requisitos --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:40 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Wiki Splatoon :Hola Inklingamer, me temo que el wiki no cumple con los requisitos necesarios para realizar una solicitud. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:39 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Capitan Planeta y los planetarios Hola Javier! Estuve revisando las imágenes subidas a la comunidad y pude notar que no tienen muy buena calidad para que puedan ser utilizadas como fondo. Estas tienen que superar un tamaño mínimo y al modificarla, se pierde más calidad. Encontré otra imagen y la subí y quedó mucho mejor que las opciones anteriores. Aún así, no tiene logo y te recomendaría que este fuese subido como logo de la comunidad y no como fondo, para que se note mucho mejor y no esté tan saturado el fondo. Saludos. -- 10:25 18 abr 2015 (UTC) :Me gusta como quedó. Está bien asi. Buscaba que contenga algo que llamara la atención. Gracias y saludos.--Retsu79Z (muro) 12:57 18 abr 2015 (UTC) ::Genial, saludos! -- 12:02 2 may 2015 (UTC) Steven Universe :Buenas AgustínG19. Verás, aún tienes una solicitud pendiente con Benfutbol10 más arriba. No se pueden realizar nuevas solicitudes para un mismo wiki en menos de 30 días. Te sugiero que vayas a la antigua solicitud más arriba y hables con Benfutbol10 para acabar de completar lo que pides. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:04 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki Hola. Ahí pude subir la imagen sin problemas. El fondo siempre va a estar ubicado en la parte superior de la página, pero es posible modificarlo para que quede fijo y se mueva con el scroll (como lo hice) y de última se le agrega un degradado en los bordes de la imagen para que se haga una transición con el fondo. ¿Querés que haga esto último? -- 09:48 2 abr 2015 (UTC) :Vale, hazlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque me salía pequeña sin ocupar toda la pantalla... --Unoi (muro) 11:24 8 abr 2015 (UTC) ::Hecho. Saludos! -- 10:33 18 abr 2015 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki :Debes ser administrador en el wiki para poder solicitar un nuevo diseño. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 12:58 11 abr 2015 (UTC) Wikia Musica antigua Hola. Qué tipo de plantillas debo crear? Podrías ser más específico? Por otro lado, los mensajes del chat ya fueron modificados. Saludos. -- 10:36 18 abr 2015 (UTC) :infoboxes y de mantenimientothumb|100px 05:46 19 abr 2015 (UTC) ::Cada comunidad tiene sus plantillas propias en base a sus reglas y organización (por ejemplo, una wikia de música comúnmente no tendría una plantilla de episodio). Podrías decirme cuáles plantillas, exactamente, necesitas de infobox y mantenimiento? -- 12:05 2 may 2015 (UTC) Wikia Pretty Rhythm español Por favor, revisá los requisitos dentro de la página del proyecto: Wikia:Diseños y portadas. -- 10:37 18 abr 2015 (UTC) Pokecreated Hecho. Tengan cuidado cuando editen la portada, de no tener etiquetas o tablas sin cerrar porque estas rompen la página. El footer no aparecía y al tratar de arreglarlo se empeoraba. Ahora está perfecto, pero tengan cuidado! -- 12:37 2 may 2015 (UTC) es.dragonballz-y-peliculas-wikia :No se cumplen con los requisitos. Por favor, revísalos en Wikia:Diseños y portadas. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:47 25 abr 2015 (UTC) Futbolpedia :¡Hecho! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:43 25 abr 2015 (UTC) kirbipedia :Para solicitar un logotipo, fondo o diseño debes ser administrador en el wiki para el que realizas la solicitud. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:49 25 abr 2015 (UTC) Wiki Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Todo lo que solicitaste ya se encuentra realizado. Es necesario hacer algún cambio? Saludos -- 12:39 2 may 2015 (UTC) Es que el logo es de otra wikia, y la imagen que esta de fondo no tiene muy buena calidad que digamos. Saludos. Uchiha Naomi (muro) 13:36 3 may 2015 (UTC) Wiki Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii :Uchiha Naomi, para poder solicitar un fondo, logo o diseño el wiki debe tener un mínimo de 25 artículos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:09 30 abr 2015 (UTC) Wikia Doodle God Hola. Tu comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos solicitados en la página del proyecto. Por favor, revisalos. -- 12:40 2 may 2015 (UTC) wiki trollface Hola. Tu comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos solicitados en la página del proyecto. Por favor, revisalos. -- 12:41 2 may 2015 (UTC) imagenes manga Hola. Tu comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos solicitados en la página del proyecto. Por favor, revisalos. -- 13:03 3 may 2015 (UTC) Wiki Películas y Cine No se cumplen los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:27 3 jun 2015 (UTC) Wiki Splatoon No eres administrador de ese wiki o bien has introducida un wiki incorrecto.--[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:00 3 jun 2015 (UTC) Wikia Puzzle & Dragons Buenas Ogarciacabello. Para poder realizar una solicitud de diseño uno de los requisitos es que el wiki tenga 25 artículos como mínimo. He visto que tienes 23, así que si quieres antes de rechazar la solicitud espero a ver si puedes crear un par de artículos para cumplir así los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:03 3 jun 2015 (UTC) Wikia Perros pedia Ya hay un fondo subido. Lo modificamos? -- 12:32 20 jun 2015 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:20 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Clarence Wiki ¡Hecho! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:24 3 jun 2015 (UTC) comunidad central Tu comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos solicitados para pedir un diseño. Por favor, revisalos. -- 12:33 20 jun 2015 (UTC) Wikia Manga Fan Hola Peachy122, me temo que no podemos realizar la solicitud porque el wiki no cumple con los requisitos mínimos. Tiene que haber un mínimo de 25 artículos en un wiki para poder realizar una solicitud de diseño. Un saludo, --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 07:57 4 jun 2015 (UTC) Wiki Lovecraft De acuerdo Kabula, ahora mismo voy a ver qué está pasando en esa plantilla y lo arreglo :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 07:58 4 jun 2015 (UTC) ::En principio ya está arreglado. Por alguna razón extraña la plantilla siempre se pone pegada a la izquiersa, por lo que la solución que le he encontrado es añadir más espacio a la izquierda con la propiedad "padding-left". De todos modos, siempre que quieras editar el contenido de la "Plantilla:Contenido portada", deberías dirigirte a la "Plantilla:Contenido". Ahí podrás editar mejor el contenido de las imágenes de esa plantilla. Espero que todo haya quedado solucionado y si hay cualquier otro problema no dudes en decírmelo :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 08:16 4 jun 2015 (UTC) PokeDreams 16:38 31 may 2015 (UTC)}} Veo que el logo ya fue agregado, junto con el diseño de la portada. Añadí las secciones correspondientes que pediste. El contenido queda a cargo de ustedes. Saludos! -- 12:39 20 jun 2015 (UTC) :Quiero que la Wiki tenga un Logo original, un Fondo muy bien Hecho y que la Portada tenga un Diseño Propio de la Wiki, espero su Respuesta. Se que un Usuario ya pidió una Remodelación, pero claramente no supo decir las cosas bien, quiero un estilo que no se pueda igualar en ninguna Wiki, que sea Negro y Cyan, u otros tonos de Azul, que en la portada pongan un estilo de bordes un poco parecido al de WikiDex ya que es una wiki Fanon de Pokémon, pero con un toque creativo, que en la Portada aparezcan por presentaciones o diapositivas el Contenido: Los Personajes, Los Fan-Fics, Fakémon etc... y que todo este distribuido por Plantillas, que se ponga todo lo que una Portada necesita en Wikia, bueno quiero saber si pueden hacer un Estilo Propio de Plantillas (nuestra idea es tener el diseño de la Wikia para después invitar Usuarios para que se nos unan... Si necesitan que especifiqué más solo avísenme ... 01:30 21 jun 2015 (UTC)}} ::Te parece si los cambios los vamos viendo y haciendo de a poco mientras estamos en el chat? Saludos -- 18:45 28 jun 2015 (UTC) Steven Universe Fanon Wiki Hecho. Había un par de problemas que impedían que la portada se pusiera en columnas de forma correcta. Uno de ellos era que la etiqueta de columnas estaba repetida en más de una ocasión (), y eso impide que la página se acomode de forma correcta. Saludos! -- 12:52 20 jun 2015 (UTC) Wiki Pokémon: Leyendas Veo que ya tienen un logo subido. Lo modificamos o lo dejamos como está? Saludos! -- 12:55 20 jun 2015 (UTC) :~Hilo:95461, Hilo:95795. ::Hola Marco! ::Estuve probando utilizar el mismo estilo de letra de Pokémon para "Leyendas" pero no quedaba muy bien. Me puse a revisar los videojuegos y ninguno en el nombre de la edición lleva esta fuente. Así que me basé en algunos logos e hice un diseño específico para la palabra "Leyendas". ::Si no te gusta o te parece que no queda muy bien avisa que lo modifico y vamos probando varios diseños. ::A pesar de que sea algo chico el logo actual, me gusta mucho! ::Saludos -- 01:01 28 jun 2015 (UTC) Need for Speed Wiki Hecho, imágenes subidas. Por cierto, el auto de NFS3.jpg es verde, no rosa, debería haber usado otra imagen? -- 22:11 23 jun 2015 (UTC) :~Hilo:96520. ::Excelente! Cierro la solicitud. -- 11:07 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Splatoon Podrías ser más específico con la solicitud? Qué debemos modificar del logo actual? El logo que la wikia posee actualmente es el mismo del videojuego... -- 12:59 20 jun 2015 (UTC) :(Hilo:95458) 01:05 28 jun 2015 (UTC) ::Solicitud cerrada. 11:34 8 ago 2015 (UTC) Mega Man HQ De acuerdo Rockyou. Cuando esté listo te avisaré :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 15:09 21 jun 2015 (UTC) :: Hecho --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:42 27 jun 2015 (UTC) Mitologías Fanon 02:17 23 jun 2015 (UTC)}} :Aún no tengo Respuesta... Y ya estamos a 26 :( ... -- 00:51 26 jun 2015 (UTC) ::Hola SwordLight! ::Hice hasta donde me es posible, ya que hay algunas secciones que vas a tener que completarlas vos. Además, te recomiendo que quitaras esos bordes rojos que se encuentran por toda la página, quedan muy mal. ::Si es necesario algún cambio, por favor avisa. Sino procedo a cerrar la solicitud. Saludos! -- 12:10 28 jun 2015 (UTC) :::Muchas Gracias Ben, quedo excelente, veré que hacer con el fondo Rojo... Ahora necesito un Spothlight, eso lo tomaré en otro tema... Bueno creo que si puedes hacer algo más... En el Chat, a los Admins se le puede poner una imagen de fondo en su Recuadro, quería saber si tu podrías ponerlo o enseñarme a hacer. Saludos! ::::Qué imagen te parece que puede ir como fondo? Reviso y lo añado. -- 11:09 9 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::Puede ir la imagen de un dragon, que son seres mitológicos. PD: Eso se hace por medio de CSS?... y también quería saber si a los Admins en vez de salirles admin les aparezca: "Dios". Saludos -- 21:23 11 jul 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola. No puede ir una imagen de fondo que no se repita (motivo/patrón) como fondo del chat, debido a que cuando se envían varios mensajes, las imágenes se superponen y queda realmente mal (ya lo probé cuando hice el diseño de los globos de diálogo tiempo atrás). ::::El nombre para mostrar del grupo se puede modificar editando el siguiente mensaje MediaWiki. Saludos! -- 11:41 8 ago 2015 (UTC) :::Solicitud finalizada. -- 11:45 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Marvel Wiki :De acuerdo, ¡me pongo ahora mismo a trabajar en la solicitud! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:09 2 jul 2015 (UTC) ::¡Hecho! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:34 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Spanish Star Wars Fanon Wiki Hecho! El usuario destacado y el artículo destacado lo modifican según como manejen ustedes la comunidad. Saludos! -- 11:54 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Superman Wiki :¡Hecho! Espero que te guste el logo :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:49 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Bestial :Hola, no se a avanzado en mi peticion, solo pedi un mejor arreglo de portada, veo que en otras solicitudes que llegaron despues ya fueron terminadas. Quisiera porfavor que la mia se atienda ya. Gracias --Rikudo.rinnegan (Mi discusión) 00:12 24 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hola ¿Hay algún modo de poder hablar contigo en directo? Skype, chat de wikia, etc. Quiero comentarte un par de cosas sobre el wiki que habría que considerar. Un saludo --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:50 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Juegos de Mapas :Veo que no hicieron ni el fondo ni la portada... :T me pregunta si pueden hacer un favicon, gracias. --Lord Maquiavelo (muro) 23:08 10 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Con todo respeto, esta solicitud la mandé hace una semana y apenas hicieron el logo siendo que pedí tres cosas originalmente. Estoy algo disgustado con esto y pido que se terminé pronto con lo que solicité. Gracias. The Joker ¿Dudas? :::Hola, ¿qué debe tener la nueva portada? Saludos -- 11:53 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Historias en los videojuegos :Buenas DasExperiment, me temo que el wiki no cumple los requisitos, recuerda tenerlos en mente para solicitar cualquier cosa. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:19 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Chespiritopedia ¡Hecho! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 15:42 22 jul 2015 (UTC) VideoGamePedia Hecho, espero que te guste. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:09 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Pripara ¡Hecho! Espero que sea de tu gusto :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 15:57 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Hecho. Para el fondo he utilizado una imagen de Yellowjacket distinta a la que me diste porque era demasiado pequeña, pero espero que te guste igualmente. Un saludo, --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:23 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Steven Universe Oc Gemas Hola, podrías ser más específico con la solicitud? Añadí el formato de columnas obligatorio pero necesitaría que me digas que contenido agregar a la portada. -- 12:01 8 ago 2015 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 11:54 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Sigmaroteca :Solicitud en proceso. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 11:23 28 jul 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional No se cumplen los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:32 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Resident evil Fanon Me temo que no se cumplen los requisitos. La wiki debe tener como mínimo 25 artículos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:11 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Reloaded MYMFT ::Hola, Allx16. Me temo que el wiki no cumple los requisitos. Te sugiero que los leas y vuelvas a realizar la solicitud cuando el wiki los cumpla. Un saludo, --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:13 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional El wiki no cumple con los requisitos mínimos. Tampoco se pueden realizar solicitudes tan seguidas. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:14 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Kuroko no Basuke De acuerdo, entonces utilizaré el mismo fondo y lo ampliaré. Cuando haya acabado, te aviso. Un saludo, --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:16 25 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hecho :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:41 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Liga MX Wiki Buenas, ya está hecho. Espero que te guste el fondo, traté de escoger una buena imagen :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:11 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Gracias, Espartanoble, me gusto, Saludos WADEMX777 (muro) 01:13 28 jul 2015 (UTC) Teen Beach 2 Wiki Me temo que el wiki no cumple los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:52 30 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Sonic Fanon :Huy, me mataste con la solicitud, jajaja. Hacer un logo así es demasiado complejo. :Estuve realizando un diseño minimalista para añadir como logo a tu comunidad, y como es totalmente distinto a lo que pediste, te dejo el enlace y si te parece bien lo subo. :Saludos! -- 12:39 8 ago 2015 (UTC) :No importa, está genial, es suficiente para identificar a la wiki. Gracias Electrosan10 (muro) 17:48 9 ago 2015 (UTC) :Pero también pedí que el fondo sea agrandado ya que no cabe completamente Electrosan10 (muro) 17:51 9 ago 2015 (UTC) ::Hecho! Si querés que cambie el fondo por otra imagen o que realice alguna otra modificación, por favor avisá. Saludos! -- 12:03 29 ago 2015 (UTC) ::::No importa, esta genial. Gracias por la ayuda Electrosan10 (muro) 04:21 30 ago 2015 (UTC) Kuroshitsuji Wiki : De acuerdo, me pongo a trabajar en ello :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:11 27 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Diseño finalizado. Espero que sea de tu gusto :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:53 30 jul 2015 (UTC) Wikia LMB Hola! La portada fue modificada hace un buen rato, faltaría el fondo. Qué imagen debo usar? Uso la misma textura que la de la página oficial? Saludos. -- 12:05 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Si, que sea misma textura que el de la Pagina Oficial, la imagen que sea esta que viene en el enlace que pondre, http://cdn.foxsportsla.com/sites/foxsports-la/files/img/notes/news/620x465/Zocalo-LMB-250315.jpg, y aunque no lo puse en la solicitud, tambien puedes ayudarle con el logo, el que puse no me deja satisfecho. un saludo WADEMX777 (muro) 01:09 3 sep 2015 (UTC) Hilo:102679 WADEMX777 (muro) 18:22 10 sep 2015 (UTC) Cine Marvel Wiki :¡Hecho! Espero que te guste el resultado --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 09:51 11 ago 2015 (UTC) wikisaku Hola. La comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 12:52 8 ago 2015 (UTC) Teen Beach 2 La comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos para hacer la solicitud. -- 13:20 8 ago 2015 (UTC) My little steven universe :¡Hecho! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:21 11 ago 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional :La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 09:53 11 ago 2015 (UTC) La Biblioteca del Viejo Mundo :Solicitud aceptada, Belenger. Me pondré a trabajar en ello pronto y ya irás viendo los cambios. Cualquier cosa, mensaje en el muro y te respondo :) ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:54 11 ago 2015 (UTC) Half-Life Wiki ¡Hecho! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 11:08 20 ago 2015 (UTC) candy crush wiki El enlace hacia la comunidad es inválido. -- 12:06 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Wiki Love Live! Hola Cebollata! Ya modifiqué la portada. Lo hice lo más parecido posible al de la comunidad en inglés. Si necesitás que añada, modifique o quite alguna sección, por favor avisame. En el caso del fondo, no es posible incluir a todos los personajes ya que el contenido siempre va a terminar tapando a uno o varios. Pensé en hacer el contenido transparente, pero la raya divisoria del fondo arruina la imagen. Se te ocurre alguna imagen alternativa para subir? Saludos! 13:36 29 ago 2015 (UTC) ¡Gracias! me gusta mucho como está quedando, lo único que te pediría sería que añadieras la sección de las actualizaciones de "Love Live! School Idol Festival" y movieras la sección de "Artículo destacado" a la parte de abajo de la página, justo encima de la sección de "Vídeo destacado" tal como aparece en la versión de la wiki en inglés. En cuanto al fondo, no hay problema, puedes poner la misma imagen que está de fondo en la versión en inglés, esta. Cebollata (muro) 02:44 30 ago 2015 (UTC) Contract Wars Hecho. Ahora mismo hay un problema y es que el fondo no se divide en las resoluciones grandes o al hacer zoom. Es un bug que ya fue reportado. Saludos -- 12:20 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Colonización del Viejo Mundo Yaoi Wiki Wiki Eurovisión Me pondré en contacto contigo para más detalles --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 17:50 29 ago 2015 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 14:16 6 sep 2015 (UTC) Reino Animalia Wiki ::Hola Lobo. Sobre el fondo, he estado viendo qué ocurre y hay algo que no está permitiendo que el fondo se muestre. De todos modos el fondo era demasiado pequeño para que se viera bien y he decidido hacer uno de nuevo que se muestra bien en todas las resoluciones de pantalla. Espero que te guste, pero siempre se puede cambiar. En cuanto a la fuente, ¿cuál te gustaría? Debe ser una fuente presente aquí. ::Un saludo. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:35 5 sep 2015 (UTC) Imagine nation Doctor dimensional Dragon Quest: Les aventures d'en Fly Wiki Hola Lord Revne, me pongo a trabajar en la solicitud. Trataré de arreglármelas para que quede un logo chulo. Ens anem parlant! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:40 5 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Buenas noches, Lord Revne. Ya he terminado el logotipo y lo he subido en el wiki. No sé si es exactamente lo que querías, pero creo que ahora tiene mejor aspecto. Hazme saber si hay cualquier problema :) ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:59 5 sep 2015 (UTC) Wiki Bestiak Bob Esponja Wiki Wikia Hot Wheels acceleracers CSI Wiki five nigths at freddys 4 teorias,misterios y historias secretas wikipunck